


work and play

by Eryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which Itachi returned to Konoha after successfully infiltrating the Akatsuki. But that's really not important. What matters is his relationship to Ibiki and how they fool around.</p><p>Fills a kink bingo square for spanking</p><p>also written for a fic swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	work and play

‘Work is work’ and ‘play is play’ or so they said. Itachi grinned as he ran his hand over the final obstacle on the ANBU training ground. He’d spend the last three hours completing the obstacle course, and now that he was done he would indulge himself.

Still breathing heavily he draped himself over the waist-high wall, eyes looking back over the expanse of wood and stone that made up the ANBU obstacle course. Everything was dusted in a light sheen of snow as winter had broken recently over the village of Konoha and no one cared to keep the course ice free. It only added another level of difficulty to the exercise of the village’s most skilled shinobi. Still Itachi knew he was the only one left. No one cared to brave the course after dark, with snow and ice lining the surfaces, adding unnecessary dangers to what was still meant to be an exercise. Itachi didn’t care about the lack of light. His Sharingan served him well and made sunlight unnecessary.

Grinning he thought back to how he’d snuck through the exercise ground, dodging traps and fellow ANBU and secret weapons before securing the scroll that served as this week’s target. After he’d taken it from its trapped stand, the objective had been flight. Out through the back and around the target area until reaching ‘safety’ here behind the low wall that marked the end of the official training compound.

Endorphins were still running high, the thrill of the successful heist mixing with the cold of the wall, the snow under his chest, and the danger of being seen. Closing his eyes he rocked forward, rubbing himself against the bricks. A groan escaped him as his hot flesh hit cold stone. The two layers of his uniform did nothing to protect him from the ice and he had stopped using chakra to heat his skin after he’d crossed the line. He curled his fingers into the brick and pressed himself closer to the wall, gasping soundlessly as he rutted against the rough surface, the painful friction more exciting than off-putting. As was the public setting. Theoretically he could be caught at any second, but the compound was dark, no window illuminated behind him. The only light came from the stars and reflected off of the snow around.

Itachi could feel himself getting closer to the edge, basking in his success and the danger of the situation, but before he could get in serious danger of orgasming he could feel invisible bonds tightening around him, forcing his body closer to the wall, arms and legs all but glued to the wall, leaving him motionless. He shivered from fear and cold stone.

Behind him he could hear heavy footsteps approaching and he cursed himself a fool for being careless like that. His position in ANBU was still strenuous at best and now he’d been sloppy and let himself be caught. He just hoped he’d get away with a reprimand. Before he could really start to worry though he could hear his lover’s stern voice.

“You’re getting sloppy”, Ibiki said, voice low and rough as he approached his lover.

“So? What are you going to do about it?”, Itachi asked with a grin and a hint of brattishness in his voice. With his lover here nothing could happen to him that he wouldn’t enjoy. “Are you going to punish me?”

“I just might”, Ibiki replied. His voice was still gruff, but Itachi could hear the amusement under the layers of roughness as he let his large hand rest on Itachi’s ass.

Itachi didn’t comment and instead arched his back as well as the bonds allowed, pushing his ass up into the touch. He was fairly sure that if he wanted he could slice through the bonds holding him, pit his own jutsu against Ibiki’s and maybe come out the winner. But he didn’t do much more than feel out the extend of the bonds, arching against them to feel the restriction. Fine webbing covered him all the way from hip to ankle and from shoulder to wrist. He was kept immobile until Ibiki felt like changing it and it send a thrill down his spine.

 

The older was still standing behind Itachi, slowly running his hand over his lover’s ass, tightening his hold to hear the younger gasp, rub at the crack to feel him arch. It was a good thing Itachi was looking ahead or his rough facade would have broken under the grin so full of anticipation. He _knew_ that they were alone. He’d send the last ninja home twenty minutes ago when he’d seen Itachi come in at the end of the course. It didn’t mean there were no watchers. There was no place in Konoha that wasn’t under some sort of surveillance, but they looked for threats, not a couple going at it. So he took his sweet time in playing with Itachi, letting his lover’s blood calm a bit from the frantic almost orgasm to a steady burn.

Only then did he undo Itachi’s pants, pulling them down just enough to expose his ass.

“Ready for your punishment?”, he asked, hand pressing firmly against his lover’s ass.

Itachi licked dry lips and pushed up against the hand as he replied.

“More than, sir”, he said with a little playful wiggle, just as much as the ties allowed.

“I’ll remind you of that when you can’t sit tomorrow”, Ibiki said before he raised his hand and brought it down firmly. He never went easy on Itachi. Neither of them wanted or needed it. Itachi took pain for what it was and mock punishments as just another chance to feel Ibiki’s hand connecting with his willing ass over and over again. It was almost comical what Itachi would come up with just for Ibiki to have a reason to spank him, instead of just doing it because they both got off on it. But it was also true that the game made it a bit better. And Ibiki had to admit that being called sir never hurt either.

So he kept spanking Itachi, rubbing over red skin every ten or so hits. Itachi’s pain tolerance was, as far as Ibiki was concerned, a thing of dreams. There was no need to hold back or go soft on him. Instead he might even use chakra to enhance the strength of the blow to draw louder moans from his lover’s lips. But not tonight. Tonight he already had the bonds to focus on and he had no intention to drain himself. So it was just his palm tonight, fulled by the strength of his arm to make skin crack and Itachi moan.

 

Itachi, for his part, was having the time of his life. Much like he always had the time of his life once Ibiki had him bend over something. Arching up into the smacks and the occasional rubbing, moaning and shouting and gasping as Ibiki played with him. Because there was no way this was punishment. Not that he cared for punishment. It was the pretence, sure, but this wasn’t about the punishment. It was about getting off and if Ibiki didn’t fuck him soon he might have to do something stupid. Like try break those bonds and rub off on his lover.

Luckily Ibiki seemed to read his thoughts and was happy to take pity on him. The spanking stopped and instead dry fingers rubbed over his ass, pushing into forming bruises and running up and down the cleft, teasing his balls and his hard cock, where it still pressed against cool stone. Then the fingers were gone and back before Itachi could finish his moan of disappointment. It turned into a moan of pleasure when two slick fingers pushed deep into him, quickly opening him up for the things to come before retreating again.

Unfortunately for Itachi, the only thing that came was the addition of more lube and the feeling of Ibiki’s fingers pushing deep into him, knuckles digging into bruised skin left and right, twisting and angling until Itachi felt electrified, trashing under firm pressure on his prostate. It wasn’t a gentle rubbing or teasing glance. No, Ibiki had found the perfect spot to push into the sensitive gland while simultaneously leaving a new set of bruises on his ass and he seemed disinclined to move.

Itachi gasped and whined and twisted in his bonds, trying to shift his lover’s fingers for even a second of relieve, but Ibiki was not to be hurried. He placed his free hand on the small of Itachi’s back to keep his lover down, bending over him to bite at his neck while his fingers finally blessedly started to rub and scissor, replacing one pleasurable torment with the next to leave Itachi keening and breathless.

 

“Ready for more?”, Ibiki asked before he bit Itachi’s ear. His fingers were already pulling out and he grinned when Itachi whined and arched his ass up invitingly.

“Seems so”, Ibiki said and smacked Itachi’s ass playfully. Quickly he undid his pants and pushed the down, though he didn’t approach immediately. He let cold air bite into his skin while he watched Itachi trash, ass red and shining slick, breath fast and sending clouds of fog up from behind the wall. Around him the heat of his body had melted most of the snow and the starlight was reflecting off of the remaining crystals. It was quite a pretty picture. But it was more than time to disrupt it, because if he didn’t get to fuck his lover soon he might do something stupid. Or Itachi would rub off against the wall and all hard work would be for nothing.

 

Itachi was more than ready to do just that, but for now he arched his ass and moaned into the quiet night until finally his lover’s hands grabbed his hips to keep him in place. He was fairly sure he’d waited long enough to feel Ibiki’s cock push into him, splitting him open and making him groan, almost loosing his breath. It always felt good to get fucked by his lover, to feel the older’s cock pushing deep into him, spreading him out slowly. He took his time with fucking just like he did with spanking or any other part of foreplay. Itachi was reduced to nonverbal soon, gasps and grunts leaving his lips as Ibiki picked up the pace.

 

He sped up soon, progressing from slow long thrusts to sharp moves that dug his hip bones into sensitive skin while Itachi trashed in the bonds, caught between wanting more and wanting to evade the painful contact, gasping and moaning and whimpering until Ibiki found the perfect angle, gliding over his prostate with every thrust, pleasure mounting quickly until he came, tensing in the bonds and breaking the ties on his upper arms as he painted the low brick wall with his release. His lover was panting as well, speeding up and spending himself inside Itachi after just a few more thrusts.

It took a while before either could move again, Ibiki raising carefully before releasing Itachi. The younger didn’t do much beside roll his shoulders. He felt lax and exhausted and blissfully fucked out. Unfortunately his lover didn’t allow him to linger and languish. Instead Itachi found himself prodded upright and into his pants before he was send home.

——

When he returned to the course the next day Itachi was amused to find the scene of the crime topped once more with a virgin layer of snow, only a slight difference in height showing where he’d been spread out last night.


End file.
